It has been planned to set a small base station for cellular wireless terminals (cellular phones) in each house or the like that is outside a service range or in a weak electric field as it is at an upper floor of a high-rise building or at a basement or has a high-rise building or the like around (hereinafter, the base station is referred to as “femtocell”). The femtocell is adapted to be used as being connected to a cellular phone network via the Internet by being connected to a broadband line installed at each home such as ADSL or FTTH.
The law currently in force in Japan, however, takes that small base station as a public base station, and therefore, requires a license to be applied for the small base station as for a general wide area base station. In addition, for the small base station, many restrictions such as it takes one to two months for the license to be given from the application, only the cellular phone company can set the small base station, the set place is not allowed to be moved, the small base station is not allowed to be switched off, a no-break power unit is required, and the like are posed for the small base station.
On the other hand, Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications is planning to ease the restrictions so as to make high-rise buildings, underground markets, houses in mountainous regions, and the like that are currently inaccessible to radio waves accessible to the radio waves in the summer of 2008. When the restrictions will be eased accordingly, the use of the femtocell as a home station will be considered as some cellular phone companies have been announcing in their business plans.
In addition, a human body communication technique has been realized (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-303736). Some manufacturers are developing headsets using the human body communication. As such, the human body communication technique may be widely used in cellular phones instead of Bluetooth or the like.
Some services currently provided by security companies are such that if any one of fittings such as a door, a window, and the like that are fitted to the guarded opening is broken or opened, that is reported to the security company and a security guard is urgently sent to the site. As the charge, if the security apparatus is rent, the rental of 10,000 yen or so per month on average plus the guard fee, installation fee and the like, for example, are asked. If the security apparatus is purchased, the monthly expenditure is lowered to several thousand yen but the security apparatus may cost as high as several hundred thousand yen.
Safety, in which security against general risks such as burglary, gas leakage and fire is ensured and in case of such risks, a security guard is urgently sent to the site, is acquired in exchange for money. That case also has a problem of high expenditure.
Under the circumstances of security businesses, some security systems have been proposed in which an end user or an administrator guards a user by using not a security guard but rapidly prevailed cellular phones. For example, a security apparatus according to a conventional art using radio communication is proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-202581). FIG. 11 shows a block diagram of the security system according to the conventional art. According to the conventional art, a main control unit in a controlled area in which security is required can monitor the states of apparatuses (lights, keys) in the controlled area and can also obtain positional information of the administrator's cellular terminal from the mobile communications network. In that configuration, when the cellular terminal is outside the controlled area (out of area) and the state of apparatus requires warning, the main control unit gives warning to the cellular terminal. Moreover, when the state of apparatus requires warning and the cellular terminal has left the controlled area, the main control unit gives warning to the mobile terminal. Further, the main control unit has apparatus control means for controlling apparatuses to be in predetermined states according to location determination results of the cellular terminal.
A security technique for causing a mobile station dedicated to a particular area to perform location registration and warn a user not to leave the area with the dedicated mobile station when the dedicated mobile station leaves the area covered by a base station dedicated to the area in a system including the dedicated base station and the dedicated mobile station (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H11-122676). FIG. 12 shows a block diagram of the security system according to the conventional art.